


The Devil's Dancer

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Light Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I was lucky, you see. How could anyone love a whore, I thought? I had gotten lucky. God was smiling at me. It was unconventional but it was more than I had ever hoped for. Had he told me what he was in the beginning, I would have ran as any reasonably sane person would. But now knowing, after I love him so, I can only stare in fear wondering why my feet won’t carry me away? I loved the monster in him I realized... The same monster threatening to consume me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Dancer

  
 

The fingers gripped the curves of his hips, keeping his lithe frame into place, and his body body bounced forward with each hard calculated thrust into his body the man behind Sehun gave. He winced slightly at the lack of preparation and the roughness the man was handling him with.

The cheap sheets of the motel itched Sehun’s sensitive skin. The sheets smelled vaguely of smoke and lenin. He focused on that smell for a bit, anything to make him think of something else other than the man with him.

Sehun’s mind traveled from the man behind him, grunting, sweaty chest leaning against his back as he thrusted each time harder than the last his lips sealed tightly allowing no sound to escape him.

Instead Sehun’s mind wandered to the piling of debts him and his sister had collected. Where was Nana anyway? Would she be safe at home or would she be slumped somewhere in a heroin high while Sehun laid on his back to work for their rent money? One particularly hard thrust sent Sehun grunting as he shot a warning glass over his shoulder,

“You’ve been going at it for a fucking hour already.” He hissed lowly, “Least you could do is not pound my ass so hard!”

The man chuckled darkly and as if to spite Sehun he pushed the other back down and fucked him mercilessly. It was too hard, too fast, and too much. It was when the man finally got off, he slipped from Sehun’s ass, plopping the jizz soaked condom onto the bed next to Sehun’s face and went to zip his fly. Sehun tried sitting up but a jolt of pain shot up his back as he turned on his side instead watching the man fix his suit.

“It’s an extra hundred for rough play.” Sehun said quietly.

The man shot him a look. Sehun must have looked really desperate there. After fuck written across his face, body covered with the bruises from his roughness, ass twitching, and hair a mess. Sehun supposed in a way he was handsome -- otherwise why would anyone want to  fuck him? Lithe pale body that seemed to drive his clients crazy, his dark hair soft, smoldering cold eyes, thin lips, a elegance to him a whore commonly didn’t have, and there were the piercings. His tongue, nose, eyebrow, ears, nipples… a few dermals, even his dick. It brought money in, so he gladly got them pierced. Not all the whores that worked for Kris were into kink but that’s what brought the big money. As long as they paid for it, Sehun would do  whatever they desired. His only exception was going bareback - he didn’t fuck without a condom.

The man pulled out a few crisp hundreds from his wallet and tosses them on the bed looking slightly annoyed. They always paid what Sehun demanded because Kris ran a lucrative business. You see, Kris was Sehun’s  pimp . He reinforced the rules and made sure all of his workers were treated right. He made sure no one was arrested and made sure the motel rooms were empty when they needed them. Kris was a con artist but Sehun trusted him. He sold dope, he tricked out whores, but he was a respectable man.

Not everyone was a born a doctor, some had to work on the underbelly of society. Kris was Sehun’s insurance his clients paid him. Otherwise, a angry and a very dangerous Kris would be knocking at your door -- something heterosexual businessmen didn’t want to happen when they were having affairs with classless expensive whores.

Sehun  had meant to go to university. It wasn’t like he had come from nothing. No, his family was a decently well off religiously devout family in the upperside of New Orleans. They ran a small grocer saving up for Sehun to head to some nice univesity, become a doctor, marry a nice girl not fuck men for a living.

Then the depression hit, no one could pay for food, and his family had lost it all. His life had slipped from under his feet. The first year of nothing but lentil soup his mother had died of sickness. His father turned to alcohol and Sehun had to do something to make sure his sister didn’t end up a wreck. 

Worse comes to worse, then he met Kris. Kris made him an offer to make money fucking. Sehun agreed.

His sister still ended up getting into shit. She dated a no good guy who introduced her to drugs. Nana was an unstoppable fucking shit storm.

Sehun moved slowly picking up the money as he frowned deeply. She was probably passed out somewhere at the moment dazed on some type of drug. How many times had he warned her to stay away from Himchan? She was stubborn and had ignored him.

Now  he was paying for her mistakes.

He didn’t want to think about it right now. He still needed to give Kris his percent for his protection and then head home to clean up his sister. He quickly rinsed himself so he didn’t smell like sex and sweat. He picked the money up and stuffed it in his pockets as he fixed the collar of his loose white blouse tucking it in his breeches lazily. He put on his shoes worn from the soles as he smoothed his damp hair from showering down. Sehun opened the door pulling out a cigarette as he scanned the halls for the tall figure. Kris was leaning against the walls outside the rooms many of his whores used. Sehun walked up to him and pulled his cut of the cash out. 

“Here.” He said, “I’m going for tonight.” He said as Kris looked over him checking for any visible bruises or marks.

Kris wasn’t a bad guy. They were just all doing what they could to survive. “Sehun, I know a guy looking for a regular is offering big bucks.”

“How much?” Sehun asked.

“Enough to get you off the streets for a long time.” Kris said, “He’s looking for someone discreet and good at what they do -- I told him about you. He wants to meet.”

“Who is he?” Sehun asked eyebrow raised.

“Son of some old rich family. He isn’t bad looking either.” Kris pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, “He said if you could visit tonight that would be nice.”

Sehun took the slip and looked down at it.

Neatly written was a address in a part of New Orleans Sehun didn’t belong in. His eyes shot back up to Kris. “What’s his name?”

“Kim Jongup? Kim Jongon? N-no, wait Kim Jongin!”

“ The  Kim Jongin?” Sehun hissed lowly, “The son of the billionaire?”

“Apparently money means you can be lonely too. Why don’t you? He’s offering a hell of a lot for a couple fucks.” Kris said.

 

Sehun normally would have went home. But he was in a foul mood and didn’t want to find Nana doped up. Anyway, this type of money was something he couldn’t pass up. He slipped the carriage driver a bill or two and got out in front of the large home. He had seen pictures of mansions like this but he hadn’t ever stepped foot near one. Someone like Sehun, a city thug, didn’t belong here. It was beautiful. White and lavishly built.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and wondered what the hell he was doing? He reminded himself of the possible money to be made and made it up the large stairs. He patted his hair back as he knocked wondering if the man was even awake -- Kris had said he had wanted to see him  tonight .

A butler answered the door and Sehun nearly ran away.

“Yes?” The butler asked.

“Uh-- I have a meeting with Kim Jongin.” Really Sehun? A meeting? He probably even looked like a whore.

The butler’s expression didn’t change. “Come inside. I will tell the young master his guest has arrived.”

Sehun stepped inside cautiously as if he would dirty something. The butler walked away and Sehun looked around curiously. It was prettier on the inside and smelled like faint roses. The butler came back quickly, his wrinkled smile never leaving his face. “The young master says for you to meet him in his chambers.” He said as he gestured for Sehun to follow him through the grandeur. Sehun followed behind unsure as he stared around.

He was lead to an empty master bedroom and the butler smiled. “I had a maid draw you a bathroom. Through the door on the left. Enjoy your stay.” The butler said and left the room.

Sehun blushed. The old man clearly knew why he was here. He walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom where a bath was steaming. Sehun wondered what Jongin was like. He undressed sitting his clothes down as he stepped into the bath. When would the  young master join him?

He lavished in the tub. A hot scented bubble bath wasn’t a luxurious he could afford. He sunk down dipping his head back as he sighed slowly. It was when he came up from the surface of the water he wasn’t alone in the room.

The other man was smirking. He didn’t look much older than Sehun to his surprise. He had a handsome pair of eyes-- dark brown but mysterious. His hair was neatly styled. His skin much tanner than Sehun’s pale. His lips were full. His face angular and much like a model’s. He wore a pair of trousers tightly fitted and a loose dress shirt a few buttons undone. He was looking at Sehun, his eyes darting down his body, and for once in his long life of whoring he felt embarrassed.

“You’re much prettier in person.” Jongin mumbled, sitting the glass of wine he had in his hand down as he undid his own shirt. “I almost started to think Kris didn’t give you my message.”

Sehun shifted his legs shut from the water. “And what message was that?”

“That whore or not, you are certainly the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.” Jongin laughed a little and as he bent down at the side of the tub.

“Are you drunk sir?”

“Don’t call me sir -- so impersonal. Call me Jongin.” Jongin murmured, “I may be a little intoxicated. But I’m still very sober minded.”

“I’m sure.” Sehun mumbled as he felt Jongin’s hand grab the back of his neck to guide his face to his own however Sehun touched his chest gently. “There is a few things you must know before we proceed.”

“And what might that be?” Jongin said breathy.

“If I say stop then you  stop . If you leave marks you pay more. You pretend to not know me if you ever see me around town. And you better have a condom.”

Jongin’s lips twisted in displeasure. “How much do I have to pay for me to spill into you without a condom?”

Sehun glared. “No price. Either you agree or I leave now.”

Jongin’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Fine, I  agree . When you’re done with the bath come and get on my bed.”

Jongin stood and left the bathroom.

 

Jongin was drinking more wine when Sehun came with a towel around his waist. Jongin sat the glass down when Sehun dropped the towel. Jongin’s eyes greedily took his body in as he crooked his finger gesturing for him to come closer.

“Have you ever been tied when someone fucked you?” Jongin asked pulling Sehun between his legs. Sehun’s eyes dropped down to Jongin’s crotch.  Someone was excited.

“No,” Sehun murmured, “They haven’t been able to afford to do so. Something tells me that isn’t a problem with you.”

Jongin’s smile crooked into a smirk. “So business like.” Jongin pushed him down on the bed and pulled a pair of weird handcuffs from the dresser. He hooked it to his ankles first then connected them to his wrists. He was moved to his hands and knees but his wrists connected with his ankles. Sehun blushed faintly.

Jongin’s eyes took in the sight. The hairless gentials, the round ass hanging in the arm, and the silliness of the other allowing him to handcuff without properly knowing him.

A hard slap echoed through the room and Sehun winced at the soreness on his ass he couldn’t rub.

“Do you know how long I wanted to bury my shaft so deep into you?” Jongin murmured quietly as he patted the spot on Sehun’s reddening ass  he slapped. “I tried buying you from Kris but he said he didn’t own you. Pity.”

“Stop talking and prep me, I don’t have all night.” Sehun bit out.

Another  slap . Sehun hissed lowly. Kinky fucker.

A rough finger was pushed into him suddenly gasped at the burn. “You  bastard! Prep me!” He groaned as he whined lowly the finger assaulting his backside ruthlessly. Thankfully he had been stretched out earlier with his other client otherwise it would be much worse.

Another finger was added as the other stretched him. Sehun whined as he pressed his hips back. Jongin leaned down over him, covering him with his body, his lips pressing against his neck as Sehun struggled to move comfortably.

“Loosen the cuffs.” Sehun mumbled.

“No.” Jongin answered.

Jongin turned him around so Sehun  lay on his back, pushed his legs apart and pecked his chest lovingly.

“D-don’t fucking give me hickies!” Sehun gasped when he felt the other sucking over his body trailing down to his perky nipples pierced. Jongin tugged the nipple rings playfully and had Sehun mewling.

“I want to leave marks and love bites all over your body. On your neck, your chest..between your thighs.” Jongin muttered quietly.

Sehun’s head spun.

 

It was in the morning Sehun woke with bruises across his body. Love bites aching over every inch of skin pale possible, his bruised wrists from the restraints, and his ass aching. He looked over at a sleeping Jongin. The other male hadn’t used a condom -- the fucker lied to him last night and came right into his ass. Sehun could feel the man’s liquid pleasure seeping from his ass now.

Sehun sat up tiredly, much too tired to argue with him. He simply got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He changed into his clothes and combed his hair back. He just prayed Nana hadn’t gotten herself killed without him.

He picked up the money Jongin had left out for him and hurried out without another word or glance back at the male.

 

Nana was hysterical.

“I thought someone might have killed you!” Nana said sobbing, “You didn’t come home and I was out of coke! It was a  awful night.”

Sehun glared pushing past her. “I was just doing what I do everyday. Fucking to make sure  we don’t end up on the street. All you can do is snort that shit!” He said icily. “You need to get yourself together. I won’t always be here for you. And your boyfriend doesn’t give a fuck.”

“Oppa!” Nana said angrily, “I don’t need to hear this shit from you! I know I’m a fuck up but what about you? You go around fucking men for a living and dare act  better than me?”

“I  fuck men for you! I fuck them so we don’t have to end up poor and in jail because you fucking owe someone a debt because you’re a fucking addict!” Sehun said annoyed, “You’re pathetic Nana. You’re beautiful but you’re fucking no good.”

Nana’s eyes watered. “Is that what you think?”

“I’ve been taking care of you my entire life. You’re never going to stop the drugs. You’re never going to fucking quit choosing the bad guys. I  can’t take care of you the rest of my life. I want to leave New Orleans.” Sehun finally admitted, “I want to quit selling myself. I want a steady job, a different shitty apartment, a decent but respectable life. I’m leaving New Orleans Nana. Without you.”

She looked shocked. “Sehun!”

“I can’t be your meal ticket forever. Last night a man paid me more money than I’ve ever seen in my life just to fuck me. With that money I’m leaving. I’m leaving you. I’m leaving Kris. And this god forsaken city.”

“You c-can’t! Where will I go?” Nana demanded.

“Ask your boyfriend. Or if you’re desperate enough ask Kris. He may have a job -- you really fucked him over. At one point he was in love with you. Now he hates you as much as I do.” Sehun said, “You can sell yourself like I did. You can find out how easy it is laying on your back for strange men.”

She let out a cry of frustration. “Sehun!”

“You dug your grave, you lay in it.”

 

Sehun laid against the pole at the train station smoking his last cig in New Orleans. It had been his home for so long he wondered what anything else was going to be like. He left Nana with enough money to last her a month if she was smart. He sent a message to Kris he was leaving for good.

He wondered what Kansas would be like. Sweet? Like home? He shrugged as he stepped onto the train without a clue he was being followed.

 


End file.
